


It's Not The Same Anymore

by Sketchy_Skittles



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abandonment Issues, Angst, Jealousy, Negative Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, brb, character elimination, i very much dont know how to write her accent still but im trying dang it, not at all beta read in the slighest, oh boy its sad bubble fic time, pencil match flower book and icy are mentioned, refrenced - Freeform, set after bfb 23, title comes from a rex orange count song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: Bubbles may not have brains but that sure as hell wont stop her from thinking
Kudos: 21





	It's Not The Same Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> @ yoylese on twitter posted a thread that got me thinking and lead me here

They screamed in intervals on the brb, a concept that had never dawned on her until she’d found herself on the thing. They’d spent the past several hours hooting and hollering until their throats were scratchy and the sun had vanished far beyond the horizon. Honestly, it stopped being frightening after the first hour or so, though it was still a bit nauseating. Really they all only kept screaming because it was something to  _ do _ up there, beyond watch their ex-teammates compete every few days, and even still it was more-so akin to watching ants run around in the grass for several hours, without even any of their chatter making it up this high, past the loud clatter of the building and the cages as they spun. Several days in and Bubble had already gotten tired of it. 

Ruby just shrugged it off when she brought it up between screeching sessions.

“You’ve just gotta use what you have to keep the boredom away,” she’d replied, pulling out a small phone. “The signal up here tends to be pretty bad, but at least I still get to look at cat pictures, and play math games!”

Balloony’s answer was similarly useful.

“Yeah, it’s pretty boring at first, I guess you just need to wait until Four gives you something to keep busy with.”

“Oh,” she’d replied, “how loing did you have to wait?”

“Two or three days, I think?”

By that point, it had already been four.

She’d filled the time previously chatting with Ruby and Balloon as much as she could, swapping jokes and stories, but she’d largely run out of good stories to tell, not to mention that they didn’t want to spend all their time only talking to her. She’d tried calling out to the other contestants, but none of them could hear her over the noise.

So that left her here, blinking up at the stars wheezing by, clinging to her sweater like it was the only thing she had. She supposed, in a sense, it was. Her garden was in the hands of the tpot crew, and while it wasn’t her’s  _ per se _ , she tended to think of X’s aloe vera as her own while tending to it and worried for it every day since she’d been eliminated. As for anything else, well…

She glanced at the Have-Cot’s tower as she passed it, spotting a flicker of orange and a vague smudge of green side by side on the roof. Despite the competition, the Have-Cot’s had been sharing the tower every night since they won it, as the facing off against potentially rain-soaked, grouchy competitors with aching backs tended to dampen the energy of the game. 

(though, most of the original contestants on the team agreed to share simply because they knew how unpleasant sleeping on the ground was, herself included)

Ever since they’d made up, he and Leafy had been spending more and more time together in an attempt to make up for lost time. Everyone else was happy for them, for the most part, and left them be as they rekindled a relationship that’d spent nearly a decade gathering dust. As she passed them again, she swore she could hear them laughing, spilling mirth out into the air. 

Another thing she’d left behind in her elimination, she supposed, turning her eyes back to the sky.

  
  


_ It’s not loik I had much going for me there anyway. _

She tried to shake the thought away, but nothing else filled the space. She didn’t want it to, but it continued,

_ The only real friend i had was Roiby, and she got eliminated before me! _

She turned to the gem in question, scrambling for a distraction, but she was asleep. A glance to the left showed that Balloon was the same way.

_ Every new friend got eliminated or forgot about me. They didn’t noitice i was gone, they didn’t even care!  _

She tugged on the sweater harshly, vision blurring.

_ Book and Ice Cube left me, Flower bullied me, Match didn’t listen, Pencil didn’t care, Leafy—  _

She looked up as she passed the tower, and for just a brief moment Leafy’s eyes met hers. The memory struck her.

_ Leafy recovered me. She remembered me. But… _

_...but she hoited me. _

She took to watching the sky again. She couldn’t tell how much of the blurriness was because of the spinning and how much was because of the tears, nor did she find it within herself to care.

_ I never got to fix things. Not loik he did. _

A wave of bitter envy hit her that she didn’t bother trying to repress. She wanted what they had. What  _ he _ had.

She wanted people who cared about her, who would listen and wouldn’t leave and wouldn’t force her to play some stupid part.

Bubble screwed her eyes shut, aching.

She wanted a second chance with someone.

Was that too much to ask?

**Author's Note:**

> let her have a good healthy friendship i swear to god  
> might make another chapter but im not sure yet? ive got some ideas but we'll see. : )  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
